I Love You, Professor!
by Arlene Shiranui
Summary: .:Arsip Lama dari HPI:.  "Aku belum pernah bertemu dengan orang yang lebih aneh dari pada sahabatku. Ketertarikannya pada Ramuan bukanlah pada subjeknya, melainkan… aku tak tega menyebutkannya." -OC-centric.
1. I Love You, Professor!

_**Arsip lama dari HPI. Disimpan di FFn supaya lebih mudah mencarinya. Enjoy!**_

* * *

Judul : **I LOVE U, PROFESSOR!**

Disclaimer : **JK Rowling**

Chara : **Severus Snape**

Warning : **OC-centric**

Summary : _"Aku belum pernah bertemu dengan orang yang lebih aneh dari pada sahabatku. Ketertarikannya pada Ramuan bukanlah pada subjeknya, melainkan… aku tak tega menyebutkannya."_

* * *

Aku belum pernah bertemu dengan orang yang lebih aneh dari pada Emily Dunn. Dia sahabatku di sekolah sihir Hogwarts, kami sama-sama di Ravenclaw kelas enam. Emily sangat pintar tentu saja—karena dia anak Ravenclaw—terutama di pelajaran Ramuan. Dia mendapatkan _OWL Outstanding_ untuk Ramuan, dan karena bantuannya juga aku mendapat nilai yang sama untuk _OWL_ Ramuanku. Tapi bukannya kami saling contek saat ujian—mana mungkin!

Yeah, sebenarnya ketertarikannya pada pelajaran Ramuan bukan pada subjeknya, melainkan sahabatku yang satu itu tergila-gila pada gurunya. Yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Profesor Severus Snape! Apa dia sudah GILA?

Memang sih setiap orang bebas menyukai siapa pun. Tapi apa sih yang dia lihat dari Snape—maksudku professor Snape? Maaf saja ya, tapi bagiku dia tak lebih dari kelelawar raksasa, guru paling killer, raja tega. Bagaimana bisa sobatku itu masih betah berlama-lama dengan Snape sementara aku, pasti sudah ingin cepat-cepat kabur.

"Kenapa sih kau ambil _NEWT_ Ramuan, Em?" tanyaku suatu hari, saat kami sedang belajar bersama di ruang rekreasi Ravenclaw. "Maksudku, kau kan bilang ingin melanjutkan bisnis dagang orang tuamu di _Diagon Alley_. Jadi tidak perlu belajar Ramuan lagi kan?"

"Terserah aku dong. Bisa saja nanti aku berubah jalur dari berdagang alat-alat tulis menjadi berdagang ramuan, dan—" dia mengangkat wajah dari buku yang tengah dibacanya dan tersenyum nakal padaku, "supaya aku bisa punya alasan untuk bertemu professor Snape-ku tersayang."

Aku benar-benar tercengang bin melongo mendengar jawabannya. Buku yang kupegang sampai terlepas dari tanganku. "Astaga Emily! Kalau aku jadi kau, aku akan melepas Ramuan setelah _OWL_. Bagaimana kau bisa tahan dengan cemoohannya sih?"

"Masa bodoh," sahutnya enteng, kemudian mengernyit. "Kau sendiri kenapa ambil Ramuan? Katanya kau tak suka."

"Aku butuh subjek itu. Kau kan tahu aku kepingin sekali jadi penyembuh. Dan Ramuan adalah salah satu syaratnya," jawabku.

"Nah, kalau begitu tidak usah diributkan lagi. Kita sama-sama butuh subjek itu kan?" ujarnya, kembali menekuni bukunya.

Aku mengambil bukuku dari karpet dan membacanya lagi. Lima menit kemudian serombongan anak kelas tiga masuk dengan berisik ke ruang rekreasi, membuat konsentrasiku buyar sama sekali. Parahnya lagi mereka menempatkan diri tak jauh dari tempatku dan Emily belajar dan mulai mengobrol dengan suara keras.

_Kemana sih prefek? Kenapa mereka tidak ada saat dibutuhkan?_ Gerutuku dalam hati. _Dan ini dia, satu pengacau lagi datang.._

Keneth Stephenson, cowok kelas tujuh yang naksir berat pada Emily, baru saja muncul dari lubang lukisan. Dia tersenyum lebar sekali ketika melihat kami dan segera saja mendatangi kami. "Halo cewek-cewek! Lagi ngapain nih?" sapanya seraya duduk di samping Emily setelah menyingkirkan setumpuk buku.

Tak seorang pun dari kami membalas sapaannya, tapi tampaknya Keneth tidak peduli karena cowok itu berkata pada Emily yang berpura-pura membaca—matanya sama sekai tidak bergerak, "Em, akhir pekan _Hogsmeade_ nanti mau tidak pergi kencan denganku?"

"Aku sudah ada kencan," jawab Emily singkat tanpa mengangkat wajah dari bukunya.

"Dengan siapa?" tanya Keneth cepat.

"Rahasia,"

"Oh, ayolah Emily, ngaku saja. Aku tahu kau tak punya kencan. Kau bilang begitu hanya untuk menolakku. Benar kan, Arlene?"

"Eh? Mana kutahu," kataku sambil mengangkat bahu.

Emily membanting bukunya dengan tak sabar, "Sok tahu banget sih jadi orang!" tukasnya, mendelik pada Keneth.

"Tahu dong. Apa sih yang aku tidak tahu?" kata Keneth menyombong. "Lagipula kau kan tak pernah kelihatan jalan dengan cowok. Kemana-mana selalu dengan Arlene," dia menunjukku dengan ibu jarinya. "Berani taruhan akhir pekan ini kau pergi dengan Arlene lagi."

Wajah Emily merah padam saking kesalnya sementara Keneth cengar-cengir puas.

"Ayolah, kau harus kencan denganku kali ini. Akhir pekan nanti kan Valentine."

"Kau tak pernah melihatku jalan dengan cowok bukan berarti aku tidak punya kencan!" sembur Emily marah. "Masa bodoh dengan valentine-mu. Sekarang kau pergi saja sana! Jangan menganggu orang yang lagi belajar!" Dia mendorong Keneth menjauh.

"Galak banget sih. Aku bersumpah, pokoknya kelak kau akan kencan denganku," Keneth berkata penuh tekad. Emily menjulurkan lidah mengejek padanya.

"Kenapa tidak kau terima saja ajakannya?" tanyaku pada Emily setelah Keneth pergi. "Ken kan lumayan tampan. Banyak lho gadis yang suka padanya."

"Dia itu menyebalkan," jawabnya singkat.

"Tapi menurutku mending dia daripada Snape."

"Jangan samakan dengan Snape-ku dong. Mereka beda sekali, seperti langit dan bumi," Emily membelalak padaku.

"Yeah, Keneth langitnya dan Snape buminya," kataku.

"Terbalik!" sembur Emily marah. Seperti biasa setiap aku bicara yang tidak baik tentang Snape dia pasti langsung sewot.

"Iya iya…" kataku tak sabar. "Tak usah pakai marah begitu dong."

.

.

"Potong sepuluh angka dari Ravenclaw," Snape berkata lewat hidung bengkoknya yang besar pada Emily di salah satu sesi pelajaran Ramuan kami sehari sebelum akhir pekan _Hogsmeade_. "Aku akan memberimu detensi kalau sekali lagi kau tidak berkonsentrasi di kelasku, Miss Dunn. Mengherankan sekali bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkan nilai _OWL Outstanding_ dengan kinerja menyedihkan seperti ini," cemoohnya.

"Maaf, Professor. Saya janji lain kali akan berkonsentrasi," ujar Emily sambil dengan berani menatap mata Snape.

"Aku tak butuh janjimu," Snape berkata dingin. Dia melambaikan tongkat sihirnya dan ramuan di kuali Emily langsung lenyap.

"Kau sengaja ya, Em?" desisku setelah Snape pergi untuk mengomentari pekerjaan anak lain.

"Apa?" Emily balas mendesis, nyengir lebar. Mengherankan sekali dia masih bisa tersenyum padahal baru saja diomeli dan bisa dipastikan kali ini dia akan mendapat nilai nol. Entah bagaimana, dia telah membuat heboh kelas bawah tanah dengan membuat ramuannya menguarkan asap hitam pekat yang baunya busuk bukan main, seperti bau wc yang bertahun-tahun tidak dibersihkan.

"Menggagalkan ramuanmu," desisku jengkel sambil memutar-mutar bola mataku. Aku tadi hampir saja muntah ke kualiku saking tidak tahannya dengan bau ramuan Emily.

Emily tidak menjawab, hanya meletakkan telunjuknya di bibir, menyuruhku diam. Sementara matanya terus mengikuti Snape berlalu lalang di antara kuali anak-anak, melontarkan komentar menyengat hampir ke semua anak.

"Masukkan contoh ramuan kalian ke dalam botol kecil dan kumpulkan di mejaku!" perintah Snape dua puluh menit kemudian. Aku dan anak-anak lain bergegas memasukkan contoh ramuan kami ke botol kecil, menyumbatnya dan bergerak ke meja Snape. Hanya Emily saja yang tidak bergerak di mejanya, sedang menatap Snape dengan pandangan penuh damba.

"Itu satu-satunya cara untuk mengalihkan perhatian professor Snape padaku," kata Emily enteng dua jam kemudian, saat kami sedang di Aula Besar untuk makan malam.

"Astaga, Emily!" desisku tak percaya. "Kau ini kenapa sih! Bagaimana kalau nanti dia tidak meluluskanmu?"

Sahabatku itu tertawa kecil, "Dia tidak mungkin tidak meluluskan murid _NEWT_ terbaiknya, Arlene," ujarnya menyombong. "Lagipula, Snape tidak akan memperhatikanku kalau aku tidak melakukannya kan? Maksudku, dengan sengaja menggagalkan ramuanku dan—"

"Sedikit membuat kekacauan dengan asap bau itu?" selaku dingin seraya mengiris daging panggangku. Emily memang anak yang paling pandai di kelas Ramuan kami. Dia selalu bisa membuat Ramuan dengan sempurna. Dan karena Snape tidak pernah sekali pun bemberi pujian pada anak selain anak Slytherin, maka dia tidak pernah mengomentari Ramuan Emily. Baru beberapa minggu ini saja Emily mengacaukan ramuannya dengan sengaja hanya untuk menarik perhatian Snape.

"Gara-gara ulahmu, Ravenclaw bisa kehilangan angka lebih banyak lagi," gerutuku sebal. "Kenapa sih kau tidak menyukai cowok normal saja? Bill Weasley, misalnya. Dia kan cakep, ketua murid lagi. Atau Keneth…"

"Jangan ngomong tentang Ken lagi deh," kata Emily marah. Rupanya dia masih kesal dengan cowok itu. Dia menusuk-nusuk kentang panggangnya dengan sengit.

"Apa sih yang kau lihat dari Snape?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Yeah, dia itu sangat berkharisma. Siapa sih guru lain yang bisa membuat murid-muridnya menyimak tanpa menyuruh mereka?"

"McGonagall," gumamku pelan.

"Dan dia juga masih muda," lanjut Emily seolah tidak ada interupsi, matanya menerawang. "sangat pintar, berwibawa dan tampan—"

"APA! TAMPAN?" aku menjatuhkan pisau dan garpu yang kupegang, membuat suara dentang keras di piringku. Aku banar-benar tidak mempercayai telingaku. Ekspresi wajah dingin, rambut gondrong berminyak, hidung besar bengkok dibilang tampan? Aku tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana yang jeleknya. Menakutkan adalah kata yang lebih tepat daripada tampan. "Tampan dilihat dari mana sih, Em?" kataku lemas.

"Masa kau tidak lihat kalau dia sangat tampan?" Emily berkata seraya menoleh dan menjulurkan leher ke meja guru.

"Yeah, dilihat dari menara astronomi pakai teropong rusak," sahutku pelan. "Atau matamu yang sudah rabun. Perlu kupinjamkan kacamata Myrtle Merana, Em? Atau kau lebih suka kacamata professor Trelawney?"

Tapi tampaknya Emily tidak mendengarkan kata-kataku, dia masih asyik meperhatikan Snape yang sedang makan di meja guru dan sepertinya tidak memperhatikan apa-apa lagi selain Snape, termasuk apa yang dia makan karena dia sudah memasukkan kentang rebus bulat-bulat ke mulutnya. Hebatnya lagi, dia sama sekali tidak tersedak!

"Hei, Arlene, besok kan Valentine. Kurasa aku ingin memberikan sesuatu untuk professor Snape. Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Emily setelah dia berhasil menelan kentangnya dengan susah payah.

"Bagus," gumamku dingin.

"Kalau kau jadi aku, kau mau memberi apa?"

"Kerumunan kecoak kedengarannya romantis."

"Kerumunan kecoak?" Emily mengernyit, "Seleramu buruk sekali sih, Arlene?"

_Kan sama buruknya dengan seleramu mengenai cowok, Emily, _gerutuku dalam hati.

.

.

Keesokan harinya adalah akhir pekan _Hogsmeade_. Dan karena bertepatan dengan Valentine, anak-anak tampak lebih antusias dari biasanya. Di mana-mana anak-anak perempuan, kecuali Emily—dia benci warna pink—mengenakan asesori yang berwarna pink, mulai dari jepit rambut, bando, pita, ikat pinggang, jam tangan, sweter, sampai kaus kaki, dan berceloteh ramai tentang hadiah apa yang akan diberikan pada siapa. Dan anak laki-laki mendadak menjadi begitu menarik perhatian. Anak-anak perempuan mengikik setiap ada anak laki-laki yang lewat di depan mereka.

Setelah sarapan, aku dan Emily bergabung dengan antrian anak-anak yang akan pergi ke Hogsmeade. Emily langsung menarikku ngumpet di belakang anak laki-laki Hufflepuff berbadan besar ketika Keneth melewati kami.

"Kenapa kita pakai sembunyi segala sih?" tanyaku keheranan.

"Dia bisa meledekku habis-habisan kalau ketahuan tidak punya kencan," bisiknya.

"Salah sendiri berbohong," kataku menyeringai. Emily langsung cemberut.

Sesampainya di _Hogsmeade_, kami langsung menuju ke _Honeydukes_ karena Emily berkeras ingin membeli cokelat untuk Snape. Toko permen itu benar-benar penuh sesak dengan anak-anak, terutama anak perempuan. Untuk mencapai rak yang memajang aneka cokelat, kami harus susah payah berdesakkan dengan anak-anak lain. Rupanya mereka menjual permen khusus edisi valentine: permen berbentuk hati berwarna merah jambu bening, cokelat-cokelat yang sudah dimantrai yang akan mengeluarkan puisi-puisi cinta—kau bisa memasukkan sendiri puisimu!—, cokelat yang sudah diberi ramuan cinta, cokelat kuali aneka rasa, permen rindu, nogat asmara, manisan romantis dan masih banyak lagi permen-permen aneh lainnya.

Setelah berdebat beberapa lama tentang apakah Emily sebaiknya membeli cokelat mantra untuk Snape atau tidak, kami akhirnya membeli sekotak cokelat kuali rasa stroberi tanpa mantra dan tanpa ramuan cinta. Aku berpendapat bisa berabe kalau Emily memberi Snape sesuatu yang sudah diberi macam-macam—dia pasti akan bisa mengenali ramuan cinta, dia kan ahli ramuan—bisa-bisa kami mendapat masalah besar yang lebih gawat dari sekedar pengurangan angka atau detensi. Aku sendiri membeli kacang segala rasa dan cokelat kodok favoritku.

Udara semakin dingin, kami memutuskan untuk ke the _Three Broomsticks_ untuk menghangatkan diri. Rumah minum itu juga penuh dengan anak-anak, hampir semua bangku terisi. Kami menemukan bangku kosong di salah satu pojok, agak tersembunyi oleh serombongan besar cowok kelas lima yang sedang mengobrol seru. Emily menempati bangku kosong itu sementara aku memesan dua cangkir _Butterbeer_ panas berbuih untuk kami berdua.

"Nah," kataku seraya menaruh dua cangkir yang baru kubawa dari konter ke meja kami. "Bagaimana kau memberi cokelat itu pada Snape?"

"Aku juga sedang memikirkannya, Arlene. Bagaimana ya caranya?" ujarnya merenung.

Aku menghirup minumanku sedikit, membiarkan Emily memikirkannya sendiri. Aku terlalu ngeri memikirkan reaksi Snape ketika menerima cokelat itu.

"Bagaimana kalau aku memberikannya secara langsung?" kata Emily. Aku langsung tersedak.

"Jangan! Kau bisa dianggap lancang kalau memberikan secara langsung," sengalku. "Lagipula kapan sih Snape pernah mengucapkan terimakasih pada murid? Bisa-bisa dia menghukummu seberat-beratnya sebagai ucapan terimakasih."

"Begitu ya?" kata Emily lambat-lambat. Syukurlah, setidaknya dia masih mendengarkan aku soal ini.

"Mungkin akan lebih aman kalau aku menaruhnya diam-diam di kantornya," ujar Emily setelah beberapa lama.

"Yeah, sama amannya kalau kau menyodorkan ramuan cinta ke depan hidungnya," sahutku. Aku benar-benar mengkhawatirkan sahabatku yang satu ini.

"Lalu bagaimana? Kasih saran dong. Jangan bisanya komentar saja!" tukasnya.

"Suruh saja peri rumah untuk menaruhnya di kantor Snape kalau dia tidak ada," kataku tanpa berpikir.

"Oh, yeah. Kau benar sekali. Ide brilian," seru Emily senang.

"Trims," kataku agak ge-er. "Oh, dan jangan cantumkan namamu, Em."

"Kenapa? Bagaimana dia bisa tahu itu dariku kalau aku tidak mencantumkan namaku?" Emily mengernyit.

"Jauh lebih baik kalau kau tidak mencantumkan namamu. Percaya deh," kataku meyakinkan.

"Baiklah," katanya pada akhirnya. Aku lega sekali.

Kami kambali menikmati butterbeer kami sambil mengobrol tentang banyak hal. Semuannya berjalan sangat menyenangkan sampai…

"Arlene, lihat!" Emily menunjuk jendela di dekat tempat kami duduk. Aku menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuknya.

Di luar tampak Keneth sedang berjalan melewati rumah minum. Tapi dia tidak sendirian. Tangannya merangkul bahu seorang gadis berambut pirang cantik. Dari seragamnya, sepertinya dia anak Gryffindor.

"Wow," kataku, menoleh lagi pada Emily. Aku agak terkejut melihat ekspresi sahabatku. Dia masih memandang jendela. Ekspresinya keras dan aku bisa melihat kemarahan di matanya.

"Em, kau baik-baik saja?" tanyaku cemas seraya mengguncang bahunya.

"Eh?" Emily tersentak, dia berpaling lagi padaku. "Oh, aku tak apa-apa."

Tapi aku tidak yakin dia tidak apa-apa karena sejak itu suasana hatinya berubah seraratus delapan puluh derajat. Dia jadi uring-uringan dan gampang marah. Sepanjang hari kerjanya hanya menggerutu dan memberengut. Dia bahkan melupakan rencananya untuk Snape!

"Dasar cowok!" gerutunya untuk kesekian kalinya sambil menggebrak meja ketika kami sudah di Aula Besar untuk makan malam. Keneth baru saja menyebrang ke meja Gryffindor untuk menghampiri si gadis pirang.

"Kau cemburu ya?" godaku. Kali ini aku tidak tahan untuk tidak nyengir.

"Siapa yang cemburu!" semburnya marah. "Cowok hidung belang seperti itu ngapain dicemburui!"

"Oooh…" Aku perhatikan Emily terus saja mendelik ke punggung Keneth. Mengherankan sekali, mengingat selama ini Emily selalu menolak pemuda itu. Sekarang kenapa dia harus marah kalau Ken jalan dengan cewek lain. Kecuali kalau Emily juga menyukai Ken. Ken tampak mesra dengan gadis Gryffindor itu. Dia beberapa kali membelai punggung si gadis.

"Em, bagaimana dengan cokelat untuk Snape?" aku mengingatkan. "Atau kau mau memberikannya pada Ken?" aku menambahkan pelan.

Emily mengalihkan pandangannya dari meja Gryffindor, matanya melebar. "Oh, aku lupa! Untung kau ingatkan." Sepertinya dia tidak mendengar kata-kataku yang terakhir. Sedetik kemudian, Emily sudah melakukan hobinya yang biasa saat makan malam, melongok ke meja guru. Tapi rupanya professor Snape sudah selesai makan, dia beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan pergi.

"Yah, professor jangan pergi dulu dong," keluh Emily. Aku mendengus ke piringku.

"Balik ke asrama yuk," ajak Emily beberapa saat kemudian.

"Aku belum selesai makan," protesku.

"Snape-ku sudah pergi," ujarnya cemberut.

"Aku tidak pernah tahu kalau tidak ada Snape berarti aku harus kelaparan," sahutku dingin. Tapi tampaknya Emily tidak peduli, dia tetap menarik-narik lengan jubahku seperti anak kecil yang berusaha membujuk ibunya untuk membelikannya permen. "Iya iya! Setidaknya biarkan aku minum dulu," aku meletakkan garpuku ke meja dengan jengkel dan menyambar piala jus labu, menegak isinya sampai habis.

Aku mengikuti Emily berjalan meninggalkan Aula Besar. Keneth melambai pada kami ketika kami melewati meja Gryffindor. Aku membalas tersenyum, namun Emily dengan sengaja membuang muka dan terus saja lewat seolah dia tidak melihat apa-apa.

"Dimana kita bisa menemukan peri rumah?" tanya Emily ketika kami sudah berada di koridor menuju menara Ravenclaw.

"Mana kutahu," jawabku mengangkat bahu.

"Bagaimana sih kau ini," omelnya. "Kasih saran untuk menyuruh peri rumah tapi tidak tahu bagaimana menemukan mereka."

"Salahmu sendiri menerima saranku begitu saja," kataku sebal.

"Pikirkan bagaimana caranya menemukan mereka," ujarnya.

"Aku lapar, tidak bisa mikir," sindirku.

Emily mengerucutkan bibirnya, kemudian berkata, "Iya deh, sori."

Lama-lama aku kasihan juga pada sahabatku itu. dia sedang uring-uringan, jadi wajar saja kalau dia bersikap seperti itu, biasanya Emily cukup manis. "Lebih baik kita tunggu saja di asrama. Mereka biasanya muncul saat semua sudah tidur. Aku pernah melihat peri rumah membereskan ruang rekreasi kita tengah malam."

"Berarti malam ini kita tidak tidur?" keluh Emily.

"Sepertinya begitu. Tenang saja, aku akan menemanimu. Sekalian aku mau menyelesaikan PR Transfigurasiku. Tapi kita harus sembunyi, soalnya peri rumah tidak akan muncul kalau masih ada orang," kataku.

"Tidak masalah," katanya cerah.

Rencana kami berjalan lancar. Sesuai perkiraanku, peri rumah muncul di ruang rekrasi kami saat suasana sudah senyap. Emily memberikan kotak cokelatnya dan meminta mereka mengantarkannya ke kantor professor Snape. Sahabatku itu tampak sangat senang, untunglah.

.

.

"Kira-kira cokelatnya sudah sampai belum ya?" Emily bertanya keesokan harinya. Kami sedang duduk-duduk di sebelah perapian ruang rekreasi Ravenclaw.

"Pasti sudah," jawabku.

"Aku ingin tahu bagaimana reaksinya. Mudah-mudahan dia suka," ujar Emily berharap. Matanya berbinar-binar.

"Hmph…" gerutuku.

Keneth muncul tak lama kemudian dari kamar anak laki-laki. Emily langsung pasang tampang cemberut.

"Hai," sapanya riang.

"Halo," balasku. Emily pura-pura sibuk dengan kukunya.

"Hei, Emily, sepertinya aku benar soal kemarin. Kau tidak punya kencan. Aku melihatmu dengan Arlene lagi," kata Ken dengan senyum jahil.

Emily mencibir.

"Dia kenapa sih?" Ken menanyaiku keheranan.

"Biasa, sedang uring-uringan."

"Ada yang mengganggumu, Emily, sayang?" tanya Ken sok perhatian.

Emily begidik dipanggil seperti itu. "Bukan urusanmu!" bentaknya.

"Kalau ada cowok bego yang mengganggumu, itu jadi urusanku," kata Ken sungguh-sungguh.

"Kalau begitu kau harus mengurusi dirimu sendiri. Dan tak perlu sok perhatian seperti itu deh. Aku tak perlu perhatian dari hidung belang macam kau!"

"Hidung belang?" Ken dengan bego memegangi hidungnya. "Maksudnya apa sih?"

"Maksudnya kau suka berganti-ganti cewek," jelasku.

"Aku tahu artinya itu!" kata Ken tak sabar. "Kenapa dia menyebutku hidung belang?" tuntutnya.

"Dia melihatmu jalan dengan cewek kemarin."

Ken tampak bingung selama beberapa waktu. Namun perlahan senyum kemenangan merekah di wajahnya. "Ah, kau cemburu ya?" serunya senang.

"Enak saja bicara!" tukas Emily, wajahnya memerah. "Seperti aku kurang kerjaan saja mencemburuimu."

"Emily cemburu, Emily cemburu…" Ken bernyanyi.

"Sinting," gerutu Emily sebal sementara aku tertawa geli melihat tingkah kekanakan Ken.

"Tapi kau tak boleh cemburu pada Claudine, Em," kata Ken setelah puas bernyanyi. "Karena dia adikku, bukan cewekku."

Baik Emily maupun aku terkejut mendengar berita ini. ADIK?

"Aku tak pernah tahu kau punya adik di Gryffindor," kataku tak percaya.

"Aku kan tidak harus membuat pengumuman ke seluruh dunia," sahutnya enteng.

"Lalu kenapa kau mesra-mesraan dengannya?" tanya Emily, mengernyit.

"Mesra-mesraan apanya? Adikku itu baru saja putus dengan cowoknya. Aku hanya pergi menghiburnya. Tidak ada larangan untuk jalan bareng adik sendiri kan?"

Entah aku salah lihat atau tidak, tapi Emily seperti menahan senyum. Dia memalingkan wajahnya ke arah jendela besar di salah satu sisi ruangan. "Langitnya cerah ya," ujarnya.

"Yeah, cukup cerah," timpal Ken. "Jadi, apa kau mau keluar denganku di kunjungan Hogsmeade berikutnya?"

"Wah, bagaimana ya?" kata Emily seraya menoleh memandang Ken. Wajahnya sudah kembali dingin seperti semula. "Baiklah, aku akan mempertimbangkannya."

Cengiran di wajah Ken semakin lebar, "Yes! Yes!" serunya. "Nah, aku harus pergi menemui adikku. Sampai jumpa saat makan siang nanti, _Sweetheart._" Ken berjalan ke lubang lukisan dengan langkah ringan.

"_Eew_… Masa aku dipanggil _Sweetheart_ sih!" gerutu Emily begidik setelah Ken menghilang.

"Kau serius menerima ajakannya?" Aku masih belum mempercayai telingaku.

"Yeah, ternyata dia lumayan juga kok…"

Sepertinya aku harus ke Hogsmeade sendirian setelah ini… Atau aku sebaiknya menerima ajakan Matthew Hoberman saja?

"Lumayan untuk gandengan sementara aku menunggu professor Snape-ku tersayang," lanjut Emily, menyeringai.

HAH? Aku mau pingsan…


	2. Still Love You, Professor!

Judul : **I LOVE U, PROFESSOR: Still Love You, Professor!**

Disclaimer : **JK Rowling**

Chara : **Severus Snape**

Warning : **OC-centric, setting setahun setelah chapter pertama.**

Summary : _"Aku belum pernah bertemu dengan orang yang lebih aneh dari pada sahabatku. Ketertarikannya pada Ramuan bukanlah pada subjeknya, melainkan… aku tak tega menyebutkannya."_

_._

_._

Ujian _NEWT_ semakin hari semakin mendekat, membawa aura sangat tidak menyenangkan yang bikin stress berat dan senewen di kalangan siswa Hogwarts kelas tujuh, termasuk aku. Tapi rupanya itu tidak terjadi pada sahabatku, Emily Dunn. Memang sih kadang-kadang dia tampak serius belajar dan marah kalau diganggu, tapi toh dia masih punya waktu untuk mengagumi Snape, mencari cara untuk mendapatkan perhatiannya.

Oh, tapi dia sudah meninggalkan cara lamanya dengan mengacaukan ramuannya di kelas Snape. "Aku akan menepati janjiku pada Profesor Snape, Arlene," kilahnya suatu hari.

Tapi Emily masih punya selusin cara lain untuk menarik perhatian guru tergalak di Hogwarts itu, khususnya di kelas ramuan. Alih-alih mengacaukan ramuannya, Emily menjatuhkan apa saja dengan sengaja ketika Snape melewati. Mulai dari pena bulu, buku teks, bahan ramuan, belati, tongkat sihir dan masih banyak lagi barang-barang yang jadi korbannya. Dia akan buru-buru menunduk di depan Snape untuk mengambil apa pun itu yang dijatuhkannya dan berkata riang, "Maaf, Sir!"—aku belum pernah mendengar ada anak lain yang berkata dengan nada seperti itu pada Snape. Bahkan anak Slytherin sekali pun.

Namun semakin dekat _NEWT_, Emily tampaknya jadi lupa menjatuhkan sesuatu saat pelajaran Ramuan. Karena Snape menugasi kami membuat ramuan yang semakin lama semakin sulit dan rumit, bahkan siswa terbaik seperti Emily pun harus ekstra berkonsentrasi untuk merebusnya.

Pernah satu kali terjadi kejadian—yang menurutku—lucu di kelas Ramuan. Saat itu Snape menugasi kami membuat ramuan yang paling sulit dan paling rumit yang pernah diberikannya di kelas Ramuan. Kukira saat itu Emily mulai melancarkan aksinya lagi. Selama hampir dua jam, kami berkutat di depan kuali-kuali kami yang menggelegak dan menguarkan aroma keras yang bikin pusing. Tiba-tiba saja…

DUG! Terdengar suara keras seperti benda berat yang terjatuh. Semua kepala menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Oh, tidak!" jerit Emily tertahan, wajahnya merah dan basah kena uap dari kualinya. "Sir, maafkan saya. Saya benar-benar tidak sengaja. Anda baik-baik saja, Sir?" Emily bergegas membungkuk untuk memapah apa yang kulihat sebagai gundukan hitam besar di sebelah mejanya.

"Lepaskan aku, Miss Dunn!" bentak suara keras dari arah gundukan. Rupanya gundukan itu adalah Snape yang sedang membungkuk.

"Tapi, Sir—" Emily tampak cemas.

"Kubilang lepaskan!" bentak Snape lagi. "Potong dua puluh angka dari Ravenclaw karena kecerobohanmu. Dan setelah ini kita akan membicarakan detensimu," dia bangkit berdiri dan berjalan dengan tertatih ke mejanya, wajahnya sedikit mengernyit, seperti kesakitan. Rupanya Emily tadi menjatuhkan alunya dan tepat mengenai kaki Snape. Semua anak yang melihat kejadian itu merah padam menahan tawa, termasuk aku.

Aku mengerling Emily yang masih terpaku di tempatnya, tampak shock.

"Em?" desisku ke meja sebelah.

Tapi tampaknya dia tidak mendengarkanku karena Emily terus saja memandangi Snape yang sekarang duduk di meja guru dan nyaris tidak memperhatikan ramuannya. Emily tersentak kaget ketika terdengar suara desis menyeramkan dari arah kualinya.

"Nah, selamat," kataku ketika kami berjalan meninggalkan ruang bawah tanah menuju Aula Besar untuk makan siang. Tadi aku sengaja menunggu Emily membicarakan dulu detensinya dengan Snape.

"Selamat apanya!" pekik Emily panik. "Aku tidak sengaja, tahu!"

"Lho, bukannya itu strategimu yang lain?" tanyaku heran.

"Aduh, jangan ngomongin itu dulu deh…" sahut Emily dengan tampang merana. "Oh tidak, Oh tidak, Oh tidak… Aku sudah menyakiti Profesor Snape! Aku tadi sudah mematahkan setidaknya satu jari kakinya…" sekarang matanya dipenuhi air mata.

"Kau sudah meremukkan semua jari-jari kakinya, Em," kataku menyeringai. Tapi Emily malah melolong lebih keras.

"Aku tidak sengaja, Arlene…" pekiknya. "Aku sedang berkonsentrasi dengan ramuanku, lalu tanpa sengaja menyenggol jatuh aluku…"

"Sudahlah, Em. Dia kan ahli ramuan, jadi pasti dia bisa merebus ramuan penyembuh untuk dirinya sendiri dalam sekejap. Alumu tidak akan membunuhnya kok, jangan cemas…" hiburku seraya merangkul sahabatku itu dan membelai punggungnya lembut. "Lihat positifnya saja deh. Kau kan dari dulu kepingin didetensi dengan Snape, sekarang kesampaian juga kan?"

Emily mengusap air matanya dan nyengir lebar menatapku, "Betul juga. Aku harus semangat!"

Dasar orang aneh, anak lain mana ada yang mau begitu saja didetensi, dengan Snape lagi! Batinku geli.

"Tapi, Arlene…" katanya lambat-lambat setelah kami sudah berada di Aula Besar, "Apa aku harus membawakannya sesuatu untuk permohonan maaf?"

"Membawakan apa? Kau mau meminta maaf sama siapa sih?" tanyaku setelah menelan potongan sandwich tunaku.

"Profesor Snape!" kata Emily tak sabar, "Aku benar-benar merasa tak enak. Lihat, mejanya saja kosong," dia menunjuk meja guru.

Aku ikut menoleh ke meja guru, benar saja, bangku Snape kosong. "Oh, yeah…" kataku seraya kembali menekuni makan siangku.

"Menurutmu aku harus memberi apa? Bagaimana kalau cokelat?"

Aku langsung tersedak. Dengan terbatuk-batuk aku buru-buru menuang jus labu ke pialaku dan menegaknya banyak-banyak. "Cokelat lagi? Kau ini tak ada bosan-bosannya ya memberi Snape cokelat? Lebih baik kau tidak memberi apa-apa deh. Lagi pula apa kau pernah melihat tanda-tanda Snape senang menerima cokelatmu? Tidak kan?"

Sejak Valentine tahun lalu, Emily memang jadi kerajingan memberi cokelat pada Snape. Tapi kami sama sekali tidak pernah melihat tanda-tanda Snape senang menerimanya, bahkan tanda-tanda kalau dia sudah menerimanya juga tidak pernah.

"Ya sudahlah. Kurasa Profesor Snape juga tidak terlalu suka cokelat," ujar Emily pelan sambil menusuk-nusuk pai dagingnya dengan garpu, tampak lesu.

Pukul setengah sembilan malam Emily akan melaksanakan detensinya bersama Snape di kantornya. Aku mengucapkan semoga sukses pada sobat karibku itu saat dia berangkat dari ruang rekreasi Ravenclaw pukul delapan lebih lima belas menit. Suasana hati Emily saat itu berubah-ubah, sesaat dia tampak gembira tapi di saat lain, dia tampak lesu dan aku paham betul kenapa. Emily senang karena dia akan melewatkan waktu beberapa jam bersama guru pujaannya itu, tapi di sisi lain dia masih merasa bersalah dan mengkhawatirkan Snape. Yah, meskipun menurutku kecemasannya itu agak terlalu berlebihan.

Sementara menunggu Emily kembali dari detensinya, aku mengerjakan PR-PR ku yang sudah menumpuk bersama Matthew Hoberman, ehm, pacarku. Aku dan Matt baru saja menyelesaikan esai panjang supersulit tentang Mantra Protean ketika Emily masuk lewat lubang lukisan. Ekspresinya sulit dijelaskan.

"Emily! Cepat sekali detensimu," kataku ketika Emily mengenyakkan tubuhnya ke kursi berlengan kosong.

Emily menghela napas panjang sebelum berkata pelan, "Terlalu cepat ya?"

"Ya…" kataku heran, "Waktu aku detensi dengan McGonagall beberapa tahun yang lalu rasanya lama sekali, mungkin seharian."

"Kau pernah detensi dengan McGonagall?" Matt menanyaiku, mengernyit.

"Yeah, waktu kelas tiga. Waktu itu aku kelupaan membawa PR ku. Masa sih kau tak tahu? Kita kan satu kelas," kataku balas mengernyit.

Matt nyengir menatapku, "Aku lupa,"

"Oh, untung sekali ya," tukasku dingin. Aku kembali menatap Emily, "Apa yang terjadi, Em?"

"Yah, dia memintaku menyortir cacing floober untuk digunakan di kelas ramuan. Tapi aku baru setengah mengerjakannya, dia sudah menyuruhku kembali ke asrama—"

"APA! BARU SETENGAH KERJA SUDAH DISURUH KEMBALI KE ASRAMA?" teriak Matt membuat aku dan Emily terlonjak kaget.

"Kenapa sih kau teriak-teriak?" tanyaku heran.

Wajah Matt merona merah, tampak malu sekaligus marah. "Dulu waktu aku detensi dengan Snape, dia menyuruhku menguliti katak bertanduk dua gentong penuh dan dia sama sekali tidak memberiku kesempatan istirahat sama sekali. Dan aku baru kembali ke asrama pukul satu pagi! Ditambah lagi si Filch menangkapku dan menuduhku berjalan-jalan tengah malam! Bandot tua itu memberiku detensi tambahan besoknya! Oh, ini namanya tidak adil!" kata Matt berang seraya membanting bukunya menutup. Dia melompat berdiri dan berjalan ke kamar anak laki-laki, menggerutu.

Aku dan Emily melongo menatap punggung Matt. Tidak biasanya dia marah-marah bukan karena Quidditch. Yeah, Matt anggota tim Quidditch Ravenclaw, Beater. Dan dia akan selalu marah-marah dan berteriak-teriak sampai bikin sakit kuping kalau tim kami kalah. Temperamen yang benar-benar manis.

"Kenapa sih dia?" tanya Emily keheranan setelah Matt membanting pintu kamar anak laki-laki di belakangnya. Aku mengangkat bahu, sama herannya dengan Emily.

"Hhhh… Arlene…" desah Emily setelah kami diam cukup lama. Aku yang sedang membaca kembali esay-ku mendongak memandangnya.

"Kenapa, Em? Ngantuk?" kataku, menyeringai.

"Bukan begitu…" jawabnya merengut. "Profesor Snape…"

"Ada apa dengan Snape, Em?" tanyaku. Esay-ku terlupakan.

"Oh, Arlene, kurasa dia membenciku…" ujar Emily merana.

"Dia kan membenci semua murid yang bukan anak Slytherin," kataku, mengangkat bahu.

Emily memelototiku, "Jangan ngomong seolah Profesor Snape orang jahat!" tukasnya. "Aku yakin seyakin yakinnya kalau profesorku itu adalah orang yang penuh cinta!"

Aku mendengus. Orang yang penuh cinta? Yang benar saja.

"Sori, Em," kataku buru-buru. Kurasa ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk mencandai Emily. "Jadi—apa yang membuatmu berpikir dia membencimu?"

"Oh, entahlah. Awalnya detensi kami berjalan biasa-biasa saja. Jujur saja aku senang bisa melihat wajahnya dari dekat sementara aku bekerja. Dia hanya membaca buku sambil mengawasiku, tapi entahlah—aku merasa dia menatapku beberapa lama saat aku baru menyortir separo cacing. Lalu tiba-tiba dia tampak marah dan menyuruhku keluar dari kantornya, padahal detensinya belum selesai. Menurutmu kenapa, Arlene?"

"Wah, aku tidak tahu…" jawabku mengangkat bahu sambil menggulung perkamen esay-ku dengah hati-hati dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Kalau aku di posisi Emily, aku pastinya akan bingung juga. Tapi aku akan senang tidak perlu berlama-lama bersama Snape alih-alih sedih seperti Emily.

"Sudahlah, Em…" kataku lagi setelah beberapa lama. "Mungkin Snape memang sedang senewen atau apa. Lebih baik sekarang kau tidur. Kau tampak capek,"

"Yeah, aku capek sekali…" Emily menguap lebar-lebar sebelum bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan gontai menuju kamar anak perempuan. Aku bergegas menyusulnya setelah membereskan buku-bukuku.

Setelah hari itu, entah mengapa Emily tidak lagi menonjolkan diri di kelas Ramuan. Tidak juga menjatuhkan barang-barang atau apa pun. Dia bekerja dalam diam di mejanya. Snape setali tiga uang dengan Emily. Dia seperti menghindari mendekati meja Emily. Tidak ada cemoohan apalagi pujian.

Aku bingung melihat kedua orang itu. Mereka seperti orang pacaran yang sedang marahan saja. Tapi ambil saja positifnya. Sekarang ramuanku jadi jarang diberi komentar menyengat oleh Snape, karena aku duduk tepat di sebelah Emily.

Meskipun Emily masih seringkali memandangi Snape saat makan malam, tapi dia tidak lagi banyak bicara soal guru kami itu. Mungkin pada akhirnya Emily menyerah dan memutuskan untuk lebih berkonsentrasi pada NEWT yang sebentar lagi akan tiba, aku sama sekali tidak tahu.

Yang jelas sekarang Emily jadi sering sekali menghilang begitu saja. Suatu saat kami sedang belajar bersama di perpustakaan, beberapa menit kemudian dia sudah menghilang entah kemana dan baru muncul saat makan malam. Kebiasaan barunya ini membuatku bingung setengah mati. Setiap anak yang kutanya selalu menjawab tidak tahu. Aku bertanya-tanya sendiri kemana dia pergi. Apa mungkin Emily punya tempat rahasia yang digunakannya untuk menyepi? Apa dia sebegitu patah hatinya pada Snape sampai jadi bertingkah aneh seperti itu? Maksudku, lebih aneh dari biasanya.

Ya sudahlah. Lagi pula aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk mencari-cari Emily. Toh pada akhirnya dia akan muncul sendiri—dengan ekspresi wajah yang tak dapat dijelaskan. Segunung PR sudah menunggu untuk dikerjakan!

.

.

Akhirnya, setelah satu bulan lebih, teka-teki tentang kemana perginya Emily terjawab. Saat itu aku baru saja menjenguk Matthew di rumah sakit—Matt mengalami cedera berat pada kepalanya setelah pertandingan Quidditch terakhir melawan Slytherin—dan melewati ruang guru saat akan kembali ke asrama.

Di sana, di sudut yang tak jauh dari ruang guru aku melihat ada anak perempuan bersandar di dinding. Wajahnya tertutup buku yang tengah dibacanya—atau pura-pura dibacanya. Tapi aku mengenali rambut merah gelapnya yang panjang dan syal birunya.

"Emily?" celetukku.

Anak perempuan itu terlonjak kaget sampai bukunya jatuh berdebam ke lantai. Benar saja, itu Emily. Sedang apa dia di sini?

"Arlene?" katanya, terkejut melihatku.

Aku bergegas menghampirinya. Emily buru-buru mengambil bukunya dari lantai.

"Ngapain kau di sini?" tanyaku. Aku heran sekali melihatnya menghindari tatapanku, tampak salah tingkah.

"Er… aku… um…" dia menggaruk kepalanya sebelum berkata cepat, "Ada perlu dengan Profesor Flitwick. Aku ingin menanyakan tentang PR kita yang… um… _Efek Samping Jampi Memori Yang Kelewat Sering_, kau tahu…"

Aku mengernyit memandang sahabatku itu. Ketara sekali kalau dia sedang berbohong. PR tentang efek samping jampi memori sudah seminggu yang lalu dikumpulkan dan kami juga sudah mendapatkan nilainya.

"Oh, jangan bohong padaku, Em. Kau tahu aku paling tidak suka dibohongi. Kau… Ah, apa ini tentang Snape lagi?" tebakku. Wajah Emily langsung merah padam.

"Bu—Bukan soal Profesor Snape!" kilahnya.

"Dengar, aku tahu kau pintar di kelas, Emily, tapi kau tidak pintar berbohong," kataku sambil membelalak.

Emily bimbang sejenak sampai akhirnya berkata, "Oh, baiklah. Yeah, aku… aku sedang menunggu Profesor Snape,"

Aku menghela napas, "Jadi selama ini kau nangkring di sini hanya untuk menunggu Snape?"

"Tidak juga… Kadang-kadang aku menunggunya di depan kantor pribadinya," ujar Emily. Tangannya memilin ujung rambutnya gelisah.

"Itu lebih parah," komentarku, nyengir. "Jadi… apa persisnya yang kau inginkan dengan menunggui Snape seperti ini?" aku menanyainya.

Emily terdiam sejenak, bersandar pada dinding dan memandangi pintu ruang guru dengan tatapan kosong. "Aku ingin bicara dengan Profesor Snape, Arlene," katanya pelan.

"Kau belum berhasil bicara padanya? Padahal kau sudah menungguinya begitu lama. Astaga Em…" kataku putus asa. "Tapi kau ingin bicara apa dengan Snape? Soal PR? Atau NEWT Ramuan?"

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu begitu, Arlene. Aku—aku hanya ingin memberitahunya tentang… tentang…" tapi tampaknya Emily tidak sanggup menyelesaikan kata-katanya dan aku mengerti sekarang. Rupanya Emily masih sangat menyukai Snape. Rupanya dugaanku kalau sahabatku itu sudah melupakan perasaannya pada Snape salah. Mau tak mau aku kasihan juga padanya. Pasti sulit sekali untuk bicara pada guru Ramuan itu. Yeah, dengan melihat tampangnya saja sudah sulit. Hihihi…

"Kalau begitu kau jangan berdiri saja di sini," kataku seraya menarik tangan Emily dan menyeretnya mendekati ruang guru. "Kau harus menemuinya sekarang dan bicara. Tidak ada gunanya berdiri terus di sudut. Kurasa kalaupun Snape keluar, kau hanya bisa memandanginya saja, tidak berani bicara. Ya kan?"

"Tapi…" Emily berusaha keras melepaskan cengkeramanku.

"Lebih baik kau cepat selesaikan ini. Sebentar lagi NEWT dan kau tidak boleh begini terus, Emily!"

"Arlene!" Emily akhirnya berhasil melepaskan peganganku tepat di depan pintu ruang guru. "Kau tidak mengerti…"

"Mengerti saja," kataku tak sabar. "Dengar, kalau kau menyukai seseorang, kau harus mengatakannya! Seperti yang selalu Keneth lakukan padamu, Em. Kalau kau suka pada Snape, kau—"

"Aku tahu itu, Arlene. Pelankan suaramu," sela Emily cemas. "Bagaimana kalau guru-guru yang lain tahu? Bisa heboh semuanya! Aku juga berniat seperti itu, tapi aku tak kunjung berani."

"Kau tinggal bilang padanya kalau dia keluar, 'Profesor, saya ingin Anda tahu kalau saya sangat menyukai Anda,'".

"Tidak semudah itu…" ujar Emily putus asa. "Aku memang menyukai Profesor Snape. Sangat suka malah—"

"Coba bilang sekali lagi," kata suara keras dari belakang kami, membuat kami terlonjak kaget. Kami serempak menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang bicara. Ternyata Claudine Stephenson, adik perempuan Keneth.

"Coba bilang sekali lagi," ulang Claudine, mengernyit memandang kami. Mata birunya berkilat-kilat. "Emily suka dengan Snape? Aku tidak salah dengar kan?"

"Claudine? Sejak kapan kau di sini?" tanya Emily salah tingkah.

"Kau sedang apa di sini?" Aku sama salah tingkahnya dengan Emily.

"Sejak tadi. Aku mau menemui Profesor Vector," jawab Claudine tak sabar. "Jadi… benar yang kudengar tadi?" matanya berkilat.

"Bukan begitu, Claudine…" kata Emily buru-buru.

"Bagaimana dengan kakakku? Bagaimana dengan Ken? Setahuku kalian masih jadian kan?" tuntut Claudine.

Tepat saat itu Snape keluar dari kantor guru. Matanya yang hitam memandang kami lewat hidung bengkoknya. "Lima angka dari Ravenclaw dan Gryffindor," katanya dingin. "Sepuluh kalau kalian masih membuat keributan di depan kantor guru."

"Tapi Profesor…" aku baru mau memprotes, tapi Snape menyelaku.

"Kenapa kalian tidak di luar saja menikmati sinar matahari?" katanya sedingin es sebelum kemudian berbalik pergi. Jubahnya yang hitam panjang melambai di belakangnya.

"Apa dia dengar?" desis Emily cemas di telingaku sementara Claudine nyelonong masuk ke ruang guru untuk menemui Profesor Vector. Aku mengangkat bahu, merasa sama cemasnya dengan Emily.

"Jadi bagaimana sekarang?" tanya Emily.

"Susul dia," aku menyarankan. Emily mengangguk singkat dan bergegas menyusul Snape.

"Mana Emily?" Claudine muncul lagi dari ruang guru.

"Ke kamar kecil," jawabku asal. "Cepat sekali?"

"Profesor Vector tidak ada. Ya sudahlah, lain kali saja aku menemuinya," kata Claudine sambil mengangkat bahu. "Ke Aula Besar yuk. Lapar nih,"

Aku mengangguk dan kami berjalan bersama ke Aula.

"Arlene, apa benar Emily menyukai Snape?" tanya Claudine setelah kami sampai di Aula Besar. Claudine terus saja menempelku, dia mengikutiku duduk di meja Ravenclaw.

"Menurutmu?" tanyaku sambil mengambil kentang panggang.

"Hmm… Sepertinya begitu. Kelihatannya…" gadis itu mengambil apel dari keranjang buah dan mengigitnya. Dia memandangku, nyengir. "Bagus juga kalau Em naksir Snape."

Aku yang sedang mengunyah kentang panggangku langsung tersedak. Mataku berair. Apa aku salah dengar? Bagus katanya?

"Bagaimana dengan Ken?" sengalku setelah menelan kentang di mulutku dengan susah payah.

Claudine mengangkat bahu, "Yah… Kakakku itu agak menyebalkan. Sikapnya sok dan terlalu percaya diri. Bagus juga kalau sekali-sekali dia diberi pelajaran sedikit," ujarnya sambil tertawa.

Aku ikut tertawa, "Yeah, kau benar sekali, Claudine. Tentu saja."

"Tapi aku tak sampai hati juga memberitahunya. Habis dia itu, walau pun sudah dewasa, tapi masih lugu seperti anak kecil," ujarnya lagi setelah tawa kami mereda. "Bisa-bisa nanti dia nangis. Apalagi yang sudah mencuri hati gadisnya adalah Profesor Snape kita yang sangar itu. Tapi bagaimana bisa Emily suka pada Snape? Dia bisa naksir siapa saja, tapi dia malah naksir Snape! Oh, astaga! Dia sudah gila barangkali…"

"Snape memiliki pesona yang hanya cewek seperti Emily yang bisa melihatnya," aku memutar bola mata.

Claudine tertawa lagi. Gadis itu berdiri, menyibak rambutnya yang pirang panjang. "Kembali ke habitat dulu. Bye…" dia beranjak ke meja Gryffindor.

Emily kembali tepat ketika Claudine baru saja menempelkan pantatnya ke bangku Gryffindor. Ekspresinya merana sekali.

"Bagaimana?" tanyaku penasaran.

Sahabatku itu menghenyakkan diri di sebelahku, menghela napas dan menggeleng suram. Dia mengambil pai ayam ke piringnya tanpa semangat dan mulai menusuk-nusuknya dengan garpu.

"Em?" pancingku lagi.

Sekali lagi Emily menghela napas berat. "Aku tidak sempat mengejarnya. Waktu aku sampai di depan kantornya, dia membanting pintu. Aku ketuk, tapi tidak ada jawaban."

"Oh, Em…" aku membelai punggungnya bersimpati. Sahabatku itu mulai berkaca-kaca. Dia mendorong piringnya menjauh, membenamkan wajahnya ke tangan dan mulai terisak-isak.

Aku tidak pernah melihat Emily seperti ini sebelumnya. Biasanya dia selalu ceria, apa lagi kalau ada Snape. Tapi sekarang justru Snape yang sudah membuatnya menangis seperti ini. Kurasa perasaannya pada guru kami itu sudah tak tertahankan lagi bagi sahabatku. Apa lagi ini tahun terakhir kami di Hogwarts.

Yah, tahun terakhir. NEWT sudah di depan mata. Emily tidak boleh begini terus. Dia harus belajar… belajar… belajar… sampai mabuk (kami kan Ravenclaw). Siapa tahu dengan begitu dia bisa melupakan Snape untuk sementara waktu.

Dan memang itu yang dilakukan sahabatku, aku lega sekali. Meskipun sesekali aku memergokinya mencuri-curi pandang pada Profesor Snape atau dengan tak sadar mencoretkan huruf 'SS' di perkamennya sementara dia membaca. Emily sudah jatuh cinta setengah mati pada Snape, jelas sekali.

Akhirnya ujian NEWT selesai juga. Kami para siswa Hogwarts tenggelam dalam euphoria paska ujian. Wajah-wajah cemas dan tegang sudah berganti ceria. Begitu juga denganku dan sahabatku, Emily. Dia sudah mendapatkan kembali semangatnya, termasuk semangatnya mengejar Snape (Oh, astaga!).

Upacara kelulusan dilaksanakan sehari sebelum kami meninggalkan Hogwarts. Emily Dunn diumumkan sebagai lulusan terbaik Ravenclaw. Dia lulus di semua mata pelajaran, dan tentu saja dia mendapatkan nilai Outstanding untuk NEWT Ramuannya—"Kupersembahkan nilai O-ku ini untuk profesorku!" serunya sambil mengecup perkamen ijazahnya—Setelah berpeluk-pelukan, bertangis-tangisan, dan berfoto-foto dengan semua teman-teman kami, Emily menarik tanganku.

"Mau kemana, Em?" tanyaku keheranan.

"Ke suatu tempat, mencari Profesor Sna—"

"Mau apa kau mencarinya?" seruku kaget.

Emily berhenti lalu menatapku seolah aku ini orang bodoh atau apa, "Melakukan sesuatu yang harus kulakukan sebelum meninggalkan tempat ini, Honey!" tukasnya seolah itu sudah jelas sekali. "Kalau aku tidak melakukannya sekarang, aku tak akan punya kesempatan lagi. Seperti katamu kan, tak ada gunanya berdiri saja di sudut. Kalau aku menyukainya, aku harus mengatakannya!" matanya berkilat. Dia kembali menarik tanganku, menuju kantor guru.

"Kau yakin dia di kantor guru?"

"Oh, entahlah," sahutnya ceria.

Namun sebelum kami memasuki koridor ruang guru, kami melihat Snape muncul di koridor yang berlawanan.

"Itu dia! Itu dia!" Emily memekik pelan. "Oh, jantungku berdebar-debar!"

Entah bagaimana, tapi jantungku serasa berdebar-debar juga. Dengan cemas, aku menoleh pada sahabatku. Aku takut sahabatku akan terluka lagi. Mungkin ini tidak akan berhasil, tapi Emily kelihatannya optimis sekali. Wajahnya berbinar.

"Tunggu di sini ya, Arlene," dia melepaskan tanganku dan berlari ke arah Snape. "Profesor Snape!" panggilnya berani.

Snape menoleh. Dia sudah melihat Emily, wajahnya tanpa ekspresi.

"Ada perlu apa, Miss Dunn?" tanyanya dengan nada sedingin es seperti biasa.

Aku lebih mendekat supaya bisa mendengar lebih jelas.

"Saya… saya ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada Anda, Prof—"

"Langsung saja kalau begitu," tukas Snape.

"Um… Anda tentu tahu kalau kami telah lulus sekarang…" kata Emily pelan. Dengan berani dia menatap langsung ke mata Snape.

"Ah," suara Snape mencemooh. Dia sudah melihat gulungan perkamen ijazah di tangan Emily. "Kulihat kau menjadi lulusan terbaik Ravenclaw. Apa kau ingin pamer?"

Wajah Emily langsung merah padam, tapi dia tetap menatap Snape dengan berani. "Bu—bukan begitu, Profesor…" desahnya.

"Lalu apa?" Snape menukas dingin. "Kenapa kau tidak ke Hogsmeade seperti anak-anak lain untuk merayakan kelulusan?"

"Setelah ini saya akan ke sana, prof—" sahut Emily cepat-cepat. "Tapi bukan itu yang ingin saya katakan. Saya…"

Aku menyilangkan jari, berharap kemujuran. Semoga kali ini Snape mau berbaik hati mendengarkan Emily, sebelum… eh… memakinya karena kurang ajar. Aku menunggu… Tapi entah kenapa aku hanya mendengar Emily menggumamkan 'Saya… Saya…' terus menerus sementara Snape memelototinya. Oh, tidak… Sepertinya sahabatku itu kehilangan keberanian, koreksi, kenekatannya.

"Sudah cukup, Miss Dunn!" bentak Snape keras sampai membuat Emily terlonjak kaget. "Kularang kau melanjutkan. Atau potong lima puluh angka dari Ravenclaw."

Ini benar-benar mengejutkan. Bahkan Emily belum berkata apa-apa! Kulihat sahabatku itu melongo tak mengerti selama beberapa saat.

"Tapi saya belum mengatakan apa-apa…" suara Emily tercekat.

"Kularang kau! Jangan sampai aku mendengarnya," dia berbalik pergi.

Emily terperanjat. Dia mengejar Snape, dengan nekat menangkap lengan guru kami itu.

"Saya menyukai Anda, Profesor Severus Snape!" Emily menjerit. Suaranya melengking tinggi. Aku menahan napas, jantungku serasa berhenti berdetak. Ini gila sekali.

Snape memelototi sahabatku. Kukira dia akan meledak marah, tapi dia diam saja, hanya membeliak pada Emily, seperti kehilangan kata-kata.

"Saya menyukai Anda sejak pertama kali saya melihat Anda. Mungkin Anda akan beranggapan saya kurang ajar, tapi inilah saya. Dan nilai Outstanding yang saya dapatkan untuk NEWT Ramuan adalah berkat bantuan Anda, Profesor," Emily melepaskan pegangannya pada lengan Snape, tersenyum. "Hanya itu yang ingin saya katakan pada Anda. Saya menyukai Anda dengan segenap hati saya. Selamat siang, Profesor." Emily mohon diri sebelum Snape sempat melontarkan makian atau apa.

Snape terpaku di sana beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya berbalik pergi, menuju kantor pribadinya.

Berseri-seri, Emily berlari ke arahku. Matanya berkaca-kaca. "Aku sudah melakukannya, Arlene! Aku melakukannya!" dia memelukku. Setengah tertawa, setengah menangis.

"Oh, yeah. Aku lihat, Em…" kataku sambil membelai rambut merah gelap Emily yang panjang. "Bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanyaku setelah Emily melepaskan pelukannya. Air mata kini membasahi wajahnya, namun dia tersenyum.

"Lega sekali…" ucapnya seraya mengusap air mata di wajahnya dengan tangan. Dia tertawa. Aku tertawa. Lega. Sekali lagi, aku memeluknya.

"Tadi kau benar-benar membuatku cemas setengah mati, Em…" kataku.

"Sori, Honey…" ujarnya sambil tertawa. "Yang penting sekarang dia sudah tahu… Dan aku senang sudah mengatakannya."

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Hmm… bagaimana kalau kita ke Hogsmeade untuk merayakannya?" kataku mengusulkan.

"Oh, kedengarannya asyik," sahutnya cerah.

Dan kami menghabiskan hari di Hogsmeade, di tempat biasa kami nongkrong, Three Broomsticks. Mengobrolkan banyak hal sambil minum bercangkir-cangkir munuman favorit kami, Butterbeer, sampai perut kami kembung. Emily terus berceloteh tentang masa depan. Kalau dia punya anak nanti, dia akan menamai anaknya Severus, seperti nama cinta pertamanya. Aku tertawa saja sambil memutar-mutar bola mataku mendengarkannya.

Keneth Stephenson melamar Emily beberapa bulan setelah kami meninggalkan Hogwarts. Emily menerimanya. Dia sangat bahagia dengan pernikahannya. Tapi rupanya bualannya soal memberi nama anaknya Severus tidak bisa terlaksana. Karena dia melahirkan anak perempuan setahun kemudian. Dan anak perempuan lagi sesudahya dan perempuan lagi setelah yang kedua. Singkatnya, semua anaknya perempuan dan tak ada yang dinamai Severus. Aku sering menertawainya soal itu setiap kali kami bertemu.

Biasanya dia akan tertawa dan berkata dengan lembut sesudahnya, "Bagaimana kabar Profesor Snape ya?"

Selalu ada ruang khusus di hati sahabatku untuk Profesor Snape. Selalu. Itu yang kurasakan…

.

.

Severus Snape membanting pintu kantornya. Dengan berang, diempaskannya tubuhnya ke kursi kerjanya.

_Beraninya anak itu mengatakan hal seperti itu_, batinnya kesal.

"_Saya menyukai Anda dengan segenap hati saya."_ Kata-kata muridnya terngiang lagi. Snape mendengus.

Omong kosong! Mana mungkin ada seseorang yang menyukainya, terlebih gadis muda itu adalah muridnya yang kerap kali menerima perlakuan tidak menyenangkan darinya. Snape tidak habis pikir. Tapi…

Perlahan, dibukanya laci meja kerjanya. Tampak setumpuk cokelat yang masih terbungkus rapi dan kartu ucapan yang tak terhitung banyaknya di sana. Gadis itu… mungkinkah dia yang mengiriminya itu semua?

Ingatannya melayang saat pertama kali mengajar kelas ramuan. Gadis itu, hanya satu dari semua anak di kelasnya yang berhasil merebus ramuan dengan sempurna. Dan dia masih ingat betul, ketika anak perempuan itu mendekat ke mejanya saat kelas bubar, dengan ceria berkata, "Selamat bergabung di Hogwarts, Profesor Snape. Nama saya Emilia Dunn," sementara temannya yang sebelumnya kumarahi karena menumpahkan darah buaya menarik-narik ujung jubahnya.

Keceriaannya, bakat alaminya dalam merebus Ramuan… Mengingatkannya pada seseorang.

Snape mengambil sekotak cokelat kuali yang dibungkus kertas transparan hitam dengan pita putih. Membuka kartu yang tersemat di pitanya, membaca tulisan tangan rapi khas anak perempuan di sana,

_Selamat Ulang tahun, Profesor Snape! Semoga tahun-tahun Anda menyenangkan._

Snape mendengus. Anak ini benar-benar lancang. Tapi mau tak mau dia menyadari bahwa tak ada seorang murid pun tahu tanggal ulang tahunnya, bahkan anak Slytherin. Mungkin dia sudah mengobrak-abrik catatan database guru Hogwarts untuk mencari tahu. Tapi buat apa? Menjilat supaya dapat nilai lebih seperti yang dilakukan murid-murid Slytherinnya? Dunn tidak perlu melakukan itu, anak itu sudah pintar.

Dia tak habis pikir.

Ingatannya melayang lagi. Dia terkejut sendiri ketika hari itu, seperti biasa dia berkeliling di kelasnya untuk memeriksa perkerjaan murid-muridnya yang payah, mencemooh hampir semua kuali yang dilewatinya. Saat ia berbalik untuk menuju mejanya sendiri, matanya tertumbuk pada punggung salah seorang muridnya yang menempati meja paling depan. Anak peremuan itu membungkuk di kualinya, asyik mengaduk. Di meja itu. Rambut merah gelap itu… Mungkinkah?

Sontak jantungnya berdegup cepat. Hampir-hampir dia berlari ke meja depan, menepuk pundak gadis itu dengan tangannya yang mendadak tremor. Namun ketika anak itu berbalik, tersenyum padanya, Snape tersadar. Itu bukan dia. Sama sekali bukan dia!

Bahkan fisiknya pun mengingatkannya pada orang itu. Snape tak habis pikir. Mereka mirip!

Snape mengambil lagi kartu-kartu yang lain. Dibukanya satu demi satu.

_Selamat hari Valentine, Profesor Snape!_

_Selamat liburan musim panas, Profesor Snape!_

_Saya bangga menjadi murid Anda, Profesor Snape!_

_Anda hebat sekali, Profesor Snape!_

_Anda mengagumkan, Profesor Snape!_

_Tetap semangat, Profesor Snape! _

Kalimat-kalimat semacam itu yang tertera di sana dan jumlahnya hampir lima puluh kartu. Snape tertawa suram. Anak ini pantas mendapat banyak potongan angka atas kelancangannya.

Dan detensi malam itu. Pertama kalinya Snape menembus pikiran anak itu, melihatnya dengan jelas. Anak itu—beraninya dia!—memendam cinta rahasia terhadapnya! Hal itu membuat Snape berang. Tidak ada yang boleh mencintainya! Tidak boleh! Terlebih setelah apa yang dilakukannya terhadap… orang itu.

Serta merta diusirnya gadis Ravenclaw itu dari kantornya.

Snape tidak mengerti. Bagaimana bisa…

Dan hari ini… Setelah dinyatakan lulus dengan nilai sangat memuaskan, gadis lancang itu menyatakan—lebih tepatnya, meneriakkan—perasaannya pada sang guru.

_Beraninya, dia!_

Apalagi Emilia Dunn begitu mengingatkannya pada… seseorang.

Snape membuka salah satu bungkus cokelatnya perlahan, tersenyum samar.

"Dua pulu angka untuk Ravenclaw," ujarnya pelan. Digigitnya ujung cokelat itu sedikit.

Manis. Tapi dalam waktu bersamaan, pahit.

Dia tenggelam dalam kenangan sekali lagi. Pedih…

.

.

**~FIN~**

**.**

**.**


End file.
